1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a power module and in particular to a power entry module of small size which can be mounted in modular openings of longer or wider openings by using extenders that can be added to the top or the side of the module.
2. Description of Related Art
Power entry modules are known as, for example, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,526 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such modules are used to connect and fuse an incoming power line to an equipment. Also, line filters are known for removing radio frequency interference on the power line as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,526 and 4,761,623 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.